


Recovered Enough

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With consciousness came confusion and pain. God, so much pain.</p>
<p>Missing scene from the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovered Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A 221b ficlet, written for the [watsons_woes](watson-woes.livejournal.com) challenge 27: Short, Sweet, and Whomped!

With consciousness came confusion and pain. God, so much pain.

Watson struggled to breathe, to think. Why did every muscle in his body hurt? His back felt as though it was on fire—

_Fire. The explosion. Holmes._

He sat up, gasping as his vision greyed, then cleared.

"John!" Mary was there, her fingers cool against his brow. "You're awake—"

"Holmes, is he alright?" Watson asked, his voice hoarse.

"The police are looking for him," she said carefully, her eyes darting to the nurses moving about the ward.

_Alive, then._ Relieved, Watson sank into the pillows Mary was propping up behind him, wincing as more aches made themselves known.

She handed him a glass of water. "Your... doctor came by to check on you earlier."

"Oh?" Watson studied her face as he drank.

"Yes. He was concerned for your well-being. _Very_ concerned," she said.

_Concerned, and probably guilt-stricken._ Watson smiled despite himself. _The idiot._

With an effort, he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"John, you can't—"

"I've got to go, Mary. There's already been murder done, and more will die if we don't stop it."

She opened her mouth to protest, but nodded instead.

Dressing was difficult—indeed, every movement was agonizing—but Watson let the pain fuel his determination.

_You won't escape again. Mark my words, Blackwood._

**Author's Note:**

> "You seem to be making a rapid recovery," Holmes says to Watson afterwards. 
> 
> _Yeah, no kidding. But it's the movies, right? :P_


End file.
